koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sanzang
Xuanzang is a newcomer in Warriors Orochi Z. She is based on the character of the same name from Journey to the West, and the same historical figure who brought Buhddism into China from India. The main difference between the two versions is that the character's gender is switched in Warriors Orochi. Role in Games Warriors Orochi She is one of the mystical beings from Sun Wukong's realm. She is most likely his master or teacher since he addresses her (rather timidly) as "master" (師匠, shishō). Wanting to continue her journey to Tianzhu, she teleported in the midst of battle to retrieve her companion. During her time in this parallel world, she heals people around her by performing magical dances. Though she eventually finds him, Kiyomori won't allow them to return and stops her. Only learning that her friend has a "debt to repay", she makes it her mission to stop Kiyomori and return with Wukong. Xuanzang is also the only person that Sun Wukong is afraid to anger (thanks to the magic headband she uses to control him), and the Monkey King is actually rather hesitant to return to her service, and would rather stay under Taira, who gives him much more free reign. Saiyuki Journey West Known under one of his Japanese names, Sanzo, Xuanzang is the protagonist in Saiyuki: Journey West. Due to the open nature of his gender role in the original Japanese translation, the game allows the player to choose between a male or female Sanzo, the name only differentiating slightly by the last kanji. Their choice does not alter the game's story. Different from his/her novel counterpart, Sanzo is a courageous 16 year old warrior who is willing to fight in the name of peace. Character Info Personality Xuanzang is a young, cheerful, kind, and very beautiful girl who is "everyone's idol". Wanting everyone to be happy, she works to keep peace between even the most bitter of rivals. A devout Buddhist, she is also averse to war. She is sometimes clueless of the situation around her and can easily get lost (which is probably one of the reasons that she needs Wukong, since she'd likly never find her way to India on her own). Her faith in others and overly trusting nature also makes her extremely naive, showing idealistic compassion without wisdom. As a result she can easily be tricked by illusions. This frequently leads to tension when Sun Wukong used to attack seemingly "innocent humans" who were actually demons in disguise, and who would be subsequently punished by Xuanzang (which may have lead to Wukong wanting to side with Taira). Abilities Being a semi-divine Buddhist nun, Xuanzang can magically heal people. There is an unsubstanciated rumor that demons who eat her flesh will gain everlasting life, which is the main reason she needs powerful beings like Sun Wukong as bodyguards. In order to keep a tight leash on the often uncontrolable Sun Wukong, Xuanzang usually punishes him by chanting the words of a "headache sutra," which cause his headband to contract and give him acute migraines. She'll also do this if he angers her or she feels he's acting rudly, which is often used to comical effect. Voice Actors *Akemi Kanda - Warriors Orochi Z (Japanese) *Sōichirō Hoshi - Saiyuki Journey West (male; Japanese) *Yui Horie - Saiyuki Journey West (female; Japanese) Quotes Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset Horse Moveset Fighting Style Weapon Category:Warriors Orochi stubs Category:Warriors Orochi Characters